


Destiel Drabble (Kinda)

by alloftheseemotionsstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiel drabble, supernatural drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloftheseemotionsstuff/pseuds/alloftheseemotionsstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something, I thought it was kinda cute, very Cas-like. So here you go I guess!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabble (Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, I thought it was kinda cute, very Cas-like. So here you go I guess!

Dean woke up with a start to the sound of glass shattering. Instinctively he took a hold of his gun and quietly made his way through the bunker. Now Dean usually wasn’t afraid of anything. He was raised a hunter, and a good one too. But the thought of someone or something breaking into the bunker was less than thrilling.

More shattering, and it was from the kitchen. He took a deep breath, ready to face whatever was ruining his home. He turned the corner with his gun at the ready-

“Hello Dean.” It was the angel.

“Cas, what the hell. I almost shot you.” Dean looked around taking in the scene. Cas was surrounded by broken glass. “Did you break this glass?”

Castiel looked straight at Dean, “It offended me.”


End file.
